El Chico Nuevo 2 capitulo 2
by freddy.obandorojas
Summary: Es una continuación de la historia anterior, son amigos que siempre se cuidan y se divierten juntos, se protgen, se enojan entre ellos pero siempre son amigos. ( Gracias Por Leer la Continuación de mi historia)


Estaba Freddy (el chico nuevo) comiendo y dijo asquiado Pronto que tiene esto y dijo orgulloso es la receta de mi tia y dijo Freddy me duele el estómago aaaah luego fui al cuarto de Eli y dijo cuándo entre creo que estoy resfriado Trix dije triste mmmmm te duele la cabeza y dijo si con mucho dolor y dije voy por una toalla humeda y Freddy fue al cuarto de Eli y encontré una toalla y la moje fui y estaban hablando que si aceptaría salir y dije aceptaría queeee Freddy y Eli se asustaron y dijieron nada y dije sii y le puse la toalla a Eli y dijo auch eso duele y después fui caminando y Eli se durmió y luego fui y me di un beso en mis dedos y se los puse a ELI en la cara y Eli se sonrojo y eche una carcajada y dijo Freddy jajajaja picarona y me fui rápido corriendo sonriente me monte en mi mecha bestia y fui al arcade y juge tiro al blanco y fue Freddy y le dije al ojicafe vamos la revancha y me la dio y quedamos empates y dije enojada nonononononono y dije bueno al menos lo intente luego fui a macbabosa el restaurante y vi a kord saliendo de la pastelería con un pastel y le dije que haces con el pastel y me contesto el lanzador nada ciao y me le quede viendo extrañada cuando se iba.

Y llegue al refugio y a Eli y cuando entre el ojiazul se sonrojo y se fue corriendo fui al jardín a practicar y vi un pelo azul y dije aja y Eli salió como alma que se lleva el diablo practique lanza a polero reboto en un árbol y la agarre y me fui deje mis babosas en su canasta para dormir eran la 9:06 y me fui a acostar escuche unos paso y vi por una hendija era el ojiazul con el ojicafe se iban a acostar y vino Eli a mi cuarto para decirme buenas noches y me quede extrañada normalmente el lanzador nunca dice eso y me quede profundamente dormida y en la madrugada escuche el sonido inigualable de la mecha de Freddy hacia un sonido infernal pero bueno y me desperté y solo quedaba Kord y Pronto y dijo Pronto voy a cocinar y el troll dijo nooooooooo hay pizza en el refrigerador y dije hola buenos días y me dijeron los lanzadores buenos días comimos y comimos hasta reventar y llego Eli y dijo eso es acérquense banda y llegue y dijo o Trixie no sabía que estabas en el refugio y dijo mejor di tu hermano y eso me cayó mal me dieron ganas de decirle si quieres ni me hablas pero mejor deje mi boca cerrada escuche y el plan era infiltrarse en el edifico de Blakk y luego robar las babosas y la lanzadora ametralladora para destruirla y las babosas para sanarlas.

Fuimos y el Troll Kord noqueó a cinco guardias con la ayuda de Eli y Freddy y al ver lo apretado que le quedaba el traje al ojiazul me sonroje fuertemente y dije por accidente que guapo Eli y dijo el ojiazul que paso Trixie y dije asustada nada nada y luego dispare a una babosa jabonosa para que agarrara la ametralladora y salió volando luego Eli lanzo una aracniredes combinado con una babosa congelada la aracniredes agarro alas babosas con su telaraña y la babosa congelada las encerró fuimos al refugio y el lanzador Eli lanzo a Burpy para descongelar a las malvadas y lanzo a doc 2 porque como saben dio a doc 1 al guardián del clan sombra se curaron escuchamos la puerta y era la babosa jabonosa con la ametralladora y Eli lanzo a antorcha (la babosa fraguadora de lava) y la destruyó y se me olvido la cámara en el edificio del doc Blakk y encendí la computadora y vi a Blakk retorciéndose y quejándose y vio la cámara y dijo la banda de Shane y escuchamos la puerta y era Blakk y dijo gracias y dejo la cámara y antes de que Eli dijera alto hay se escapó y luego dijo el ojicafe mmm el doctor Blakk es escurridizo y me reí tan fuerte que hasta mis babosas de reserva que estaban al otro lado del refugio se quejaran.

Luego fui otra vez al arcade y me gane 12.000.000 superando mi antiguo record de 11.000.000 y me gane un pase al parque de emociones y fui al refugio y me dijo el ojicafe que andas en la mano y dije un pase especial al parque de emociones y fuimos toda la banda y Eli y yo nos montamos en la montaña rusa llamada la U y nos subieron 100 metros y dije que alto y nos tiraron y eche un grito que se escuchó medio bajoterra casi literalmente y agarre la mano del lanzador (Eli) y Eli se sonrojo y yo no pude sonrojarme del miedo y cuando todo termino dije aliviada gracias porque terminara el juego y Eli dijo porque me agarraste la mano y dije sonrojándome es porque te a no no no digo de miedo y dijo Eli subámonos en paracaidismo del sargento RUSO y fui y me divertí y luego por accidente cuando pasaba mi ex novio agarre la mano de Eli y dijo el ojiazul oye Trixie me aprietas muy duro la mano y por accidente le prense la mano en un juego mecánico y Eli echo un grito y se agacho y agarro su mano con la otra mano mira Trixie me duele y me la dejaste roja y dijo no la puedo mover bien y fuimos a donde el doctor y dijo creo que tu mano se fracturo y dije llorando perdóname Eli y dijo Eli no importa y dije triste porque me pasa esto a mí y dijo el ojiazul que fuerza tienes en esa mano y dije dyyy si voy todos los días al arcade a jugar pulso con la máquina y fuimos al refugio y a Eli le habían enyesado la mano y dijo el ojicafe sorprendido wow wow como te quebraste la mano y dijo el ojiazul dy Trixie me la rompió y dije enojada y triste ya te dije que perdón y fui a mi cuarto y azote la puerta y vino Eli entrando a mi cuarto perdón no te quise enojar y dije perdóname y dijo Eli ya te dije no importa y abrase a Eli y Eli se sonrojo y dijo no vean mi cara y yo vi la cara de Eli y dije jajajajja que carita y dije y por cierto Pronto y Kord y dijo el ojicafe andan de excursión y Eli fue a practicar y dijo es difícil practicar con la mano que no soy y lanzo a Burpy y rompió una roca y Burpy reboto en la pared y le volvió a dar a la roca y asi sucesivamente y fui al arcade y me encontré a Kord y a Pronto y dije ustedes no estaban de excursión y dijeron si pero ya terminamos y estábamos comprando cosas para el refugio y dije JUGUEMOS Kord A-H-O-R-A Y DIJO Kord si le gane un montón de veces bueno exactamente le gane 100 veces.

Y estábamos en el refugio y dije mira en tres semanas es mi cumple qué más da se me va a olvidar rápido (Dicho y hecho la pelirroja se le olvido) y luego después de una semana empezaron a suceder cosas fin


End file.
